mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Wisp
Planet Wisp|プラネットウィスプ|Puranettou~isupu}} is the fourth, fifth, or sixth stage in Sonic Colors (depending which stage the player chooses). It appears to be the homeworld of the Wisps. The planet has been occupied by Eggman, who is reconstructing the planet for use in his Interstellar Amusement Park. Being a construction site, the level has large amounts of Eggman's machinery, tearing apart the original plant life and rock and replacing it with red steel. The Egg Pawns have a construction worker outfit in this level. The planet is "off-limits" to visitors, since it's not dangerous enough yet. This level has 6 acts (2 in the DS version) and a boss. In the DS version of Sonic Colors, it is mentioned that Mother-Wisp created Planet Wisp. Eggman doesn't make any in-game announcements in this stage, since visitors aren't supposed to be there. Wisps Used Wii *Cyan Laser *Orange Rocket *Pink Spikes *Blue Cube *Green Hover *Purple Frenzy DS *Yellow Drill *Orange Rocket Boss Wii This area's boss is called Refreshinator. It is quite similar to Tropical Resort's Big Boy, as it resembles a one-eyed, long-armed robot climbing on a ferris wheel. However, this boss is more difficult, with quicker attacks and circular platforms. Sonic can use Pink Spikes to stay on the platforms. Refreshinator's eye is its weak point, and can only be damaged when it is open. When the boss closes its eye, it fires lasers in several directions that rotate around the wheel, causing the platforms to spin. It usually takes four hits to defeat Refreshinator, but it can be defeated in two hits using Pink Spikes. DS On the DS, the boss is a variation of the Globotron called Drillinator. It has two drills that spin around on its arms. It can also launch the drills up in the air and make them spin around the stage. After boosting into it, Sonic will obtain the Yellow Drill Wisp, allowing him to dig beneath the main platform and hit its weak point. Drillinator will also recharge its health if Sonic doesn't act quick enough. Eggman's Quotes While no PA announcements play during the acts in two cutscenes in this world, Eggman says the following: *"Attention guests. If you can hear this message, you are trespassing in an area still under renovation. If you are not a robot﻿,'' please return to the main park areas and ignore anything evil you might have seen here. Thank you." *(Quickly)"''Some displacement of indigenous aliens and destruction of natural resources may occur. Eggman Enterprises not responsible." *"Please remember, all planets in Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park are, as far as you know, wholly owned properties of Eggman Enterprises and its subsidiaries. All unauthorized photography, video reproduction, or shutting down of generators is strictly prohibited. Thank you." Trivia *This stage reappeared in Sonic Generations along with the Spike and Rocket Wisps. *This planet is similar to the Little Planet as they were both being cyber-formed. *The Act 2 music has a slower tone that sounds similar to Sonic CD's past themes. *This is the only stage in ''Colors ''that doesn't have another stage have the same first letter as this one (Tropical Resort and Terminal Velocity; Sweet Mountain and Starlight Carnival; Aquarium Park and Asteroid Coaster). *This is the only stage were there are no PA announcements playing during the acts. Music - Act 1= - Act 2= - Act 3= - Game Land= }} Screenshots Wii File:Wii_pla_act1_05.jpg File:Wii_pla_act_00.jpg 2132428177_full.jpg 2132428178_full.jpg Sonic-Colours-01.1024-614.jpg 01-620x.jpg Sonic-Colours-Wii-Planet-Wisp-1.jpg Sonic-Colours-Wii-Planet-Wisp-4.jpg Sonic-Colours-Wii-Planet-Wisp-6.jpg wii_pla_act4_17-500x300.jpg Sonic-Colours-Wii-Planet-Wisp-7.jpg wispworldact1001ic8a.jpg wispworldact10026hms.jpg a724_SColours_040810_Wii_PlanetWisp_04.jpg a724_SColours_040810_Wii_PlanetWisp_05.jpg 47318-186964-SonicColoursWiiPlanetWisp5jpg-620x.jpg Sonic-Colours-Review-1061440.jpg screenshot_wii_sonic_colors061_display.jpg sonic-colors-wii-03.jpg Sonic-Colours-Art-3.jpg wiiplaact419.jpg sonic-colors-20100817022116615.jpg wii_soniccolors_shot2.jpg walkthrough_027a.jpg| DS Planet Wisp Map -1-.png|Planet Wisp Map Sonic-Colours-DS-Planet-Wisp-1-1-.jpg File:Planet_Wisp_1-2_11.jpg Sonic-Colours-DS-Planet-Wisp-2-1-.jpg Sonic-Colours-DS-Planet-Wisp-3-1-.jpg Planet Wisp DS-1-.jpg Sonic-Colours-DS-screen-8-1st-Aug-1-.jpg Planet Wisp 1-1 11-1-.jpg Planet Wisp 1-2 3-1-.jpg Planet Wisp 1-2 9-1-.jpg Planet Wisp 1-2 10-1-.jpg File:Planet_Wisp_Boss_3.jpg|The battle with Drillinator Planet Wisp Boss-1-.jpg Drillinator.PNG Video Category:Sonic Colors Stages Category:Locations